


Flash Fics for New Comics - Exiles #8

by msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)



Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Happy Ending, Peggy Carter as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays
Summary: Peggy gets the second chance she never thought she'd get.





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Exiles #8

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Exiles #8. Fufills my Happy Steve Bingo square for "supersoldier strength."
> 
> If you haven't been reading Exiles, you should, it's awesome! In it a group bounce around the multiverse to save the time stream. At one point they end up in a universe where Steve was assassinated before he could receive the supersoldier serum, so it was given to Peggy instead and she became Captain America. See? Awesome. And I didn't even tell you about Becky Barnes.
> 
> The dynamic seems kinda MCU-adjacent, so that colored how I filled in random details.
> 
> I write these fics fast, sorry for the errors.

Peggy’s back hit the ground, _hard_ , and it took more than a couple of minutes to come around to the fact that she could move all ten fingers and toes. Her supersoldier body had done what it was supposed to do--take a beating and make sure she could get up for more--but that didn't mean she didn't feel the fall.

“Urghrhh,” she grumbled as she pushed herself upright and tried to figure out what exactly had happened.

The last thing she remembered was being questioned by these strange men with giant heads, and then they were suddenly free and fighting for their lives, _and then_ Blink screamed “The Tallus! It’s activating!” _and_ \--

“BECKY!” Peggy shouted, looking all around her for a familiar blue uniform. She didn’t see it, or anything else she expected--not the room she was standing trial with Becky and the Exiles, not the bombed out wasteland that she had been fighting in before she had been whisked away. Everything still looked familiar, though, so achingly, perfectly, familiar. The sights, the sounds, the smell of the bakery down the street--this was New York. This was home.

“Are you alright?” someone said above her and _that voice_ , she knew it like she knew the concrete sidewalk she just landed on.

She looked behind her, and she was almost scared to see him, because then it wouldn’t be real. “Steve?”

Steve squinted at her. She could see him debating himself if he should ask her if she hit her head or why she was dressed the way she was. “You need a hand up?” he asked instead and Peggy got her feet under her in response.

“No, I’m fine.” She brushed off the ache in her back like she had been brushing off the bright, elated feeling growing inside.

“That’s good. I’m glad.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, and wow, she had forgotten how nervous he could be. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I could say the exact same thing.” Peggy meant it. She knew the Tallus had the power to move you in time, but this was beyond her expectations.

Steve smiled, possibly bigger than she had even seen him smile. “I was just about to grab something to eat. If you want to join me?” The was just enough of a blush on his cheeks that told Peggy he didn’t realize how much she cared for him. In all the years he had been dead, she had forgotten that part and all the regrets she had wrapped up in it. “Last meal, and all that, you know, with the procedure tomorrow.” 

 _The procedure tomorrow..._  Peggy knew exactly what he was talking about. Dread pooled in her gut while her mind tried to untangle what Steve meant when he said ‘last meal’ and what she understood. Tomorrow was the day he was going to be assassinated and Dr. Erskine would inject _her_ with the Supersoldier Serum, instead.

Except, no. Not this time. That didn’t have to happen anymore.

“I would love to join you.”  Steve’s face lit up. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt him. “But first…” She grabbed his hand and began to pull him to the nearest alleyway. When they were finally far enough away that she was sure no one was staring, she leaned closer to him. “There is something I need to do.”

She did what she should have done years ago.

Peggy’s super strength meant she could pick him up with ease and pull him close for a kiss. Steve, always the risk taker, didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. When she finally pulled away, she was sure she looked as dazed as he did.

“Wow…” Steve began as he touched his lip, eyes wide and full of surprise and satisfaction. “You’re really something, Agent Carter.”

Peggy picked him up again and backed him into the brick wall behind them. “Actually, it’s _Captain_ Carter now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write less flashier fics as [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). When I'm not complaining about my life, I say things about comics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/msermesth). You can also read this fic on [tumblr](https://msermesth.tumblr.com/post/178025078034/flash-fics-for-new-comics-exiles-8).


End file.
